


A Proper Nice Season- A Gift For Propernicethat <3

by scootsandspooks



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood Kink, Emetophilia, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Season, Watersports, anti-climatic (badumtss), broken teeth, facial damage, forced blowjob, in heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootsandspooks/pseuds/scootsandspooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing my Christmas early since December is always hectic for me! Hope you like it Proper! </p>
<p>Incuscout is going through a rough mating season and needs a little bit of relief from the wild side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mildly Spicey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Propernicethat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/gifts).



It was springtime and the fighting was starting to pick back up due to the lack of cold snow and more rations coming in via trucks, care packages, and other sources. More fighting and less personal time meant a harder season for the poor Scout. 

He was in his room, writhing on the bed and panting as his fluffed tail flickered about and curled as his back arched. His golden eyes were glowing in the darkened room as his hormones went crazy inside him. Scout had already cum at least 5 times in the past hour, but that didn’t help his painful erection that stood almost mockingly to the boy. 

Scout groaned and used his arm to cover his red face. He was exhausted and there was no way he could get this done on his own. He needed to be fucked. Right now. But who? Who would be willing to shag with the demon? The only two that knew about his extra’s the doctor and the man out in the camper. He thought about the doc’s face again and shuddered. Oh boy, would he love to get fucked by that guy. He knows all sorts of the shit that that man is into. He groaned softly as his hand brushed over the hypersensitive head of his cock. That damn Heavy would smash him to mush if he ever even rubbed that man the wrong way. 

Scout huffed and kept rubbing his palm over the very tip in circles. 

But what about that marksman? How would he react? 

Scout knew that the Sniper was a dangerous man, but he loved every aspect of him. He loved the way he talked with such a beautiful accent and a rough tone. He loved how rough his touched were, so rough that Scout could feel just a grip on his wrist for days. And his scent? Oh, his scent was to die for in his opinion. The other’s hated the hell out of it, but Scout could easily pick out his scent from the grime. Since the man had gone unbathed in so long, he reeked of that musky, animalistic odor that Scout could pick up from inside when his window was open. It drove him mad. 

The boy let out a whine as his palm ground hard down onto his cock and he bucked his hips a bit. He needed that damn sniper now or he was probably going to die from exhaustion.

Scout slowly sat up and managed to get himself stuffed back into his boxers though instead of his usual shorts, he had to slide on a pair of black baseball pants to both stuff his tail into and hide his raging erection. A red hoodie that one of his friends sent was thrown on to hide his horns and wings then he was all set to head out. 

He manages to slip out of the base rather easily without anyone questioning or bothering to really pay attention while he made his way to the main entrance. One he was out he walked as fast as he could in the direction of the camper. He knew where he was going and he knew that he probably couldn’t re-spawn from out there, but he had a nice little offer for the man to keep him in line. 

Scout stopped at the door and took a deep breath. 

Well, here we go.

He reached out to knock on the door and waited a second. He stepped back one step when he heard the lock on the door flip and the door swung right open. There in his almighty glory was the Feral Sniper. Scout felt weak in his knees as he took in the scent that washed over him. 

Scout grinned and looked up at the feral man and hummed. 

“I have a favor.”

Sniper raised a brow curiously. Really? No one ever came out here to see him, let alone ask for favors. 

“What kind of favor are we asking for here, mate?”

Scout stepped a bit closer, mustering up his courage to get closer to the man and he reached out to put his hands on his chest as he lowered his voice. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll love what I’m asking for. As long as you play by my rules, I think we both will end up satisfied.” Scout grinned and let the lust drip from his lips as he pressed up against the taller man. “So what do you say?”

Sniper was confused for a moment though that only lasted for a few seconds before he grinned and let out a snarl as he grabbed the small boy and pulled him into the camper. He slammed the door shut and shoved Scout inside towards the bed. The whole camper reeked of the bushman. It was absolutely filthy. That didn’t bother the demon one bit. Instead he shuddered at the overwhelming scent of the man that he loved so much and let out a soft groan. 

“Oh god, I could smell that for hours.” He purred happily and looked up at the Sniper. 

“I’m sure we could arrange that.” 

Sniper looked over the smaller man and licked his lips. He smelled something off about him that he just couldn’t place, but it was tingling his animalistic instincts to life. The man let out an interested hum as drool started to drip down his chin. 

“Show me what you have to offer then, mate. And what are the rules you mentioned? I don’t really fancy rules.”

Scout hummed with glee as he unzipped the jacket to toss it off and reveal his bend horns and tiny little black wings. His skin was tinted red with burning lust like it had been for the past 3 days. 

“Then I’ll make a deal. I’ll let you do anything and everything you want to me as long as you don’t cut anything off, kill me, or tear out my teeth.” The demon boy giggled as he moved to playfully lower the sweats to show off his throbbing cock to Sniper with a wink. “What do ya say?”

Sniper’s eyes watched as the smaller of the two peeled his jacket off, then lowered the bottoms down to give him the view he didn’t even realize he was craving. He let out sort of a whining noise and he shifted where he stood. His heart was racing and his cock was coming to life in its clothed prison. Sniper licked his lips and didn’t waste any time in even thinking about it. He moved his hands quickly to get his pants unbuttoned and unzipped as he came closer to Scout with his red eyes fixated on the demon’s cock. 

Hell, he hardly even heard what the other said.

“Deal.”


	2. Just Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fuck him

When Scout woke up, all he felt was a sharp pain in his head. What the hell happened? The last thing he remembered was getting all heated up so he came to the Sniper for help. Scout groaned softly as he tried to move his arms. Panic pricked at his chest when he found that he couldn’t move. 

Scout knew he was naked, and knew that what bound him was that weird thin, but strong rope stuff. His eyes were covered as well, he guessed by a shirt or a torn cloth of sorts. He took in a deep breath through his nose to see if he could sense the feral man. Of course he did. Not only could he smell him, he felt warm, thick liquid hit his back. 

Scout arched a bit and let out a soft squeak at the felling. Sniper had chuckled as he moved his hips up against the small demon’s ass before rutting against him. 

“Good mornin’, sunshine. You fell pretty easy. Didn’t expect you to go out with only one hit.” 

Scout whimpered softly as his tail flicked about and the man above him bucked his hips roughly against the other a few times. 

“You have no idea how hard it was to not just fuck you while you were asleep. You stayed plenty hard for me though, I do appreciate that.” He leaned down and forward to bite the smaller man’s shoulder, causing him to let out a soft whine of pain.

“W-why did you hit me in the first place? I was clearly willi-ah!” 

The Sniper bit again, this time sinking his teeth into the flesh and drawing blood. He quickly licked over the wound with a flat tongue as the bound demon tried his best to keep still. 

“Where’s the fun in letting you just present yourself to me? You think I’m just going to mate with you without having my own fun? “Sniper growled and his hips ground roughly into the perk ass presented to him. 

“By the time I’m through with you, you won’t be able to walk for days.” 

Scout let out a heavy breath and bit his lip. He knew how dangerous this man could get, he had to play along and try to not anger him somehow. The feral man kept rutting against Scouts ass, letting out a pleased groan. His hips moved harder and faster against the demon and Scout started to get a bit impatient, considering that he would much rather have the cock inside of him rather than grinding against him. Scout tried to convey this by moving his hips back into Sniper and let out a soft moan.

“Please, just fuck me already.” He whined and ground his teeth. 

Sniper growled and grabbed a handful of Scout’s hair to yank his head back, getting a sharp gasp of pain from the small demon. 

“You came to me, we do this my way. I will fuck you when I want.” He moved away from Scout and threw him down onto the floor by his hair. 

Scout yelped when his face his the floor and it was only a second he had before a boot connected to his face rather hard. He cried out in pain as blood dripped from his broken nose and possibly broken teeth. Sniper licked his lips. Yes, that was good. The red blood complimented the pale skin of the demon just lovely. He used his foot to roll Scout onto his back and he gave him a look over. Scouts eyes were wide under the cloth as he tried to calm his shaky breathing. He had to stay calm, he had to try to show that the Sniper didn’t bother him. 

The feral man hummed and pressed his boot to the hard cock of the one below him. 

“Piss.”

Scout made a slight face, regretting it with the pain that throbbed from his nose. 

“Wh-what? Why-?”

“I said piss!” Sniper growled and pressed harder on the cock below his boot.

Scout flinched at the sudden yelling and he nodded quickly. He closed his eyes and shifted his hips before letting it flow. Scout whined a tad at the feelings of his own warm piss hitting his chest though he did shudder at the nice little ‘feel good’ sensation that he got from the release. Sniper drooled heavily and licked over his teeth. The smell of the warm fluid filled the camper and once Scout was done, he noticed the scent was much stronger than it was before. 

The sound of Sniper’s belt jingling filled Scout’s ears as he slid his pants down just enough to get his rock hard cock into his hand. Scout listened carefully, wanting to know exactly what the Sniper was planning to do, and where he was. Sniper hadn’t moved from his spot just yet, though he did move down to the floor just above the demon’s chest. 

“Keep still. If you bite, I’ll pull your teeth out. “Sniper growled as he moved his cock closer to the boy’s mouth, rubbing the head of his cock in the blood dripping from his mouth and nose before suddenly pushing his full length into Scout’s mouth. Scout moved his head just enough to not choke on the thick cock in his mouth and he tensed up at the taste of his own blood. God it tasted horrible, but he had to pull through, he needed this release, he needed to be fucked and stuffed nice and proper. 

The feral man drooled uncontrollably as he found a pace when he started to face fuck the bloody demon. He loved the soft pained whimpers that came from Scout as he thrust his cock down his throat. The intrusion caused the broken teeth to move within their spaces, not quite wiggling free, but just enough to cause the other quite a bit of pain. Scout’s eyes teared up but the cloth over them picked up the tears as quickly as they were shed. 

Scout made a soft noise of protest, wanting the other to pull out so he could catch his breath or even re-adjust his body so he wasn’t laying on the floor. Sniper, of course, kept up the relentless humping. He was just going to town on the boy’s mouth. He loved the feeling of his teeth and how tight his throat was from the angle he was laying at. Sniper probably would enjoy if he got the other to cough a few times from his thick cock, but he wasn’t complaining. 

It was almost as if the gods wanted to just make his day. Not only did Scout end up choking on his cock from lack of air, but he also managed to vomit up whatever was left from his stomach earlier that day. Honestly, it wasn’t much but bile and maybe crackers with a ton of water, but due to the water there seemed to be much more contents than there actually were. Sniper’s eyes glossed over as his hips snapped hard into the other’s mouth a few times as he came. He threw his head back and let out a loud howl of pleasure as he rode out his climax down the boy’s throat. 

The poor scout nearly choked again, but he managed to keep it together until the feral man pulled out from his mouth. He took in a sharp breath and coughed roughly as he shuddered from the taste in his mouth. 

“Ugh! Fucking hell! “ He frowned as he spit out whatever tiny bit that was left in his mouth. 

Scout was about to ask why Sniper had let him do that until he felt the man lay at his side. Wait, wait, that can’t be it! Sniper panted softly as he licked Scout’s face and rubbed his hand in the mess on the demon’s chest. Scout was pissed.

“What the hell?! Aren’t you going to fuck me? If not then let me fucking go!” He snarled as his tail flicked about the floor angrily. 

Sniper glared down at Scout and rolled so his back faced him. He was too spent to beat the hell out of him.

“No.” 

Scout just laid there, pissed off and absolutely done with the feral man.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me….”


End file.
